


Warmth

by taesyubb



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: ninja!Junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesyubb/pseuds/taesyubb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan never thought about how scary fangirls could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Jinhwan loved their fans, they were the ones that gave them support and kept them going, making them successful and keeping them above the water in the industry. Without them, no one would know about them, no matter how much Papa YG invested in publicity or how many survival shows were organised (thank god those were over, the hate he has for them was over the top).   They came to support them at concerts, live radios, watched them on V app, chanted at music programs and attended the fan meets, sometimes even bought them gifts.  He knew all of them meant well.

However, he couldn’t understand or accept some of the more ‘excitable’ fans, so to say. Thankfully iKON didn’t have any ssaessangs yet, but at the rate things progressed he wasn’t going to be surprised when that happened. While the fans that gathered at airports were really nice to come and show their support, some of them completely disregarded their personal space (or the lines made by the airport security for that matter): hands trying to touch them, grab at them and their clothes, phone cameras shoved in their face, flashes going off here and there, ear piercing screams of their names. Usually, he would be up and ready to deal with all of those, but today he was staying rooted to his place in front of the airport doors, a cold, anxious feeling clawing at his heart.

‘Is this fear?’ his mind wondered, though after his last meeting with the airport fans, he couldn’t say he was surprised at the revelation.

 

 ~ _Flashback~_

_It was no surprise that between all of his band mates, especially after their growth spurs, he remained the smallest of them all. In a way that automatically meant that he was also the lightest and weighted less (something they constantly reminded him by picking him up like he literary weighted nothing). This proved to be an inconvenience while having to deal with large crowds, as it was easy for him to be pushed around, no matter how good his balance was._

_The crowd of fans was bigger than usually, all of them yelling and trying to get to them, with a passion and conviction that was borderline scary, yet all seven of them were trying to get through the crowd to reach the exit gate, a task that was proven harder than it first appeared to the naked eye. Jinhwan felt bad for the security who was trying their best to keep the fans at bay; even so he could feel a few bruises starting to form on his arm from when someone managed to grab him. He was a few steps behind Junhoe and Hanbin, somehow having ended at the end of the line. Pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose he continued to move at a snail’s pace, his right hand grasping his phone and passport, not wanting to lose any in the chaos around them._

_Craning his neck he managed to see that they were a few feet away from the exit, their manager standing to the side next to the door as Chanwoo and Donghyuk were going outside, the other two just reaching the tape surrounded area. The three of them were still trying to pass through the crowd. Apparently he sighed relieved to early, not managing to even register what was happening before a well-manicured hand caught his forearm, nails digging through his sweater into his skin, and he was yanked back, between two airport officers (why was everyone taller than him again?!). He lost his balance and fell flat on his butt, sunglasses flying off his face as he was surrounded by fangirls. Some of them either tried to help him up or just actually touch him, but all of them were yelling into his ears so hard he couldn’t hear himself think, his mind only registering that there were too many people and too many hands, a claustrophobic chocking feeling creeping up his windpipe as he heard Hanbin and their manager yell his name._

_A few moments later, he was pulled up on his feet by an officer, Hanbin, who somehow teleported himself next to them, wrapped an arm around his waist and started to walk, not wasting a moment before heading towards the doors. Managing to look at him for a few moments, he saw how his jaw was clenching, the hold he had on his wait tightening lightly, the elder figuring by his stance that he was angry and was holding himself back from talking before they reached a quieter place. Whether it was the tense looking expression from their leader’s face or the downright angry faces of the officers, the two managed to reach Junhoe and the manager behind the tape in record time, before the manager was rushing everyone outside and into the van._

_Registering the conflicted and worried looks all the members were giving him, he gave them his signature ‘everything’s alright’ smile, even though he could feel it waver a little. He never thought fans could be so scary, almost to the point of walking all over him._

_Getting inside the van, he found himself in the further backseat next to Hanbin, who finally let go of his waist, the warmth on his back being the only reminder for Jinhwan that he didn’t imagine everything. He felt himself missing the warm arm, until he felt the gaze of a pair of worried eyes on him._

_“_ _Jinan-hyung, your shaking.”_

_The eldest eyes widened when he realised that that was indeed the case, busying his slightly shaking hands with putting away his phone and passport in his bag._

_“Yeah, I guess…”_

_He tried to sound nonchalant, not wanting to worry the young leader even more. His feelings for him went beyond what he was supposed to feel for a band mate and four year best friend, and worrying him was not on his to do list. Hearing a mumbled ‘bullshit’ was nothing close to assuring him the younger believed him, so he prepared himself for a triad of questions while the other kids started to fool around on the front seats. With the corner of his eyes he could see Junhoe lean against Bobby’s side, with the pretext of being tired, even though everyone knew the two of them were friendlier than they let it show._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts, not by the hundred questions he was expecting, but by a warm hand taking a hold of his. While he turned his head to look at the younger, he felt himself be comforted by the other’s warmth, taking the initiative and lacing their fingers together, finally starting to relax._

_Jinhwan took a deep breath and exhaled, sagging against Hanbin’s arm to get comfortable, getting comfort from the other just being there. He took pride in not needing anyone, in taking care of the others in the band, making sure they were all fed and that they went to sleep at some point during the night, but in that moment he just wanted to lean against Hanbin and stop the time, the other’s warmth and the smell of his distinct cologne making him feel at peace._

_The movement of the van and the closeness between the two, combined with how tired he was and what he would recall being the scariest moment of their debut lives so far, stared to gently lull the elder to sleep. He barely registered a pair of soft plush lips against his temple, before he felt the weight of Hanbin’s head resting on top of his, making him snuggle closer to the other. He closed his eyes, making sure his words were soft enough for only B.I. to hear him._

_“Thank you, Hanbin-ah.”_

****

Jinhwan looked up when he was once again taken out of his thoughts by a warm, bigger hand taking a hold of his own, to see Hanbin smiling at him softly, making it impossible for the elder not to return it.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight this time.”

“I was behind you last time, pabo.”

“It’s not my fault you’re tiny hyung.”

“Yah, Kim Hanbin you wanna die?”

Hearing Hanbin laugh at him instead of replying, made him realise his words held no bite, having already gotten used to being teased about his height. The playful banter and the way his hand fit perfectly into Hanbin’s made his worries vanish, not carrying about the sea of fans that was going to greet them once they entered the airport or about being almost walked over by their overexcited fangirls.

As long as he could keep on holding Hanbin’s hand, he knew everything was going to be okay.

That they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i'm new and this is my first fic in iKON. I'm a sucker for Binhwan tbh. It was more of a try to a challenge series, I might post other drabbles or so from that same one, tho i do appreciate promts.
> 
> the promt was Holding Hands
> 
> crossposted to aff.


End file.
